Every Breath You Take
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: Law keeps staring at the clock nervously. He needs to get out of here, his boyfriend hates it when he comes home late, and making his boyfriend mad is the last thing he wants. (LuLaw, Warnings inside!)


**I** **was reminiscing about the time i wrote 'Treat You Better' and thought 'i wanna write something like that again'. And so this happens, somebody should've been there to stop me. Btw, I was listening to the nightcore Chase Holfelder ver of the song for inspiration.**

 **Sorry this is shorter than 'Treat You Better'.**

 **Warnings: Abusive Relationship, Sexual Abuse/Sexual Assault (implied for a minor bit), NonCon/Rape (implied past), OOC (warning just in case).**

* * *

 _~Every breath you take_

 _Every move you make_

 _Every bond you break_

 _Every step you take_

 _I'll be watching you.~_

* * *

Law keeps staring at the clock nervously. He needs to get out of here, his boyfriend hates it when he comes home late, and making his boyfriend mad is the last thing he wants.

Finally, after what felt like hours, his class was finally over. He waits until everybody else has left and tried to resist the urge to sprint out of the class, he doesn't want to attract any attention to himself, the last time he did that his boyfriend got real furious when he found out and proceeded to lock him in his room for three days, he had to lie to his professor telling him that he was sick during those times instead.

As he got out of his classroom he received a text message from his boyfriend.

 _Torao! Come home quick! I miss you :)_

His boyfriend always sends him the same message every time he got out of class. It was sweet at first, but lately it just serves as warning for him to go home, or else.

The last time he came home late, his boyfriend got angry and punished him for it.

It became a routine for him now: go to school, get home as fast as he can, then face his boyfriend and hope for the best.

When he got to the apartment building, he immediately runs up the stairs not even bothering about the concerning looks he gets from the owner lady, she probably has begin to notice that there's something wrong. Law might have to deal with her someday, but he's more afraid about what his boyfriend would do to him if he found Law having a conversation with someone.

As soon as he made it to his boyfriend's apartment, he unlocks the door and went inside. After he's finally inside, he heard somebody calling his name followed by an all too familiar laughter.

"Torao! You're home!" Law immediately froze when he heard that cheerful childlike voice.

He then felt strong arms wrapped around him. "I'm so glad you came home early this time." His boyfriend laughed, then he whispered in his ear. "Try not to come home late again, I don't want to have to lock you in your room again."

"Of course not Luffy." Law gulped.

* * *

That night, Law sat up on his bed and took a glance at his sleeping boyfriend on the other side of the bed, then he began remembering about how this all started.

It happens exactly three months ago.

When first met Luffy he just seems like some weird hyperactive kid, it was when they started dating that Law realised that Luffy was actually quite charming and sweet, there is absolutely nothing about him that Law thinks was worth worrying about.

Until a couple of weeks later, when Luffy told him that he doesn't like it when Law hangs out with someone other than him. Law didn't think much of it, he just thought that it was just some normal cute jealousy coming from Luffy.

But what first considered as cute jealousy turns into something far worse.

Unlike Law, Luffy doesn't go to any college, he did graduated from high school but that was it, he said he always like to live free, so after high school he got himself job and his own apartment. A couple of months back he told Law that he wanted him to move in, but Law thought that it was too early in their relationship to live together. But Luffy keeps insisting, and after a while Law finally give in.

"I like to keep whatever's mine with me at all times." Luffy said to him that day laughing.

It was at during point that Law began to worry.

For the first few days when Law moved in everything was pretty normal, but then Luffy started restricting him of his private life, he can't see his friends anymore, he can't talk to anybody, and he's not allowed to go anywhere except for college, but he has to come home immediately afterwards, not a minute late.

One time he had to stay at college for a project and came home late. He was greeted with an extremely furious Luffy, let's just say that Law had a very hard time walking and hiding the bruises the next morning.

From that point on Law realizes that he should break up his relationship with Luffy, he tried to break up with Luffy, but he ended up with more bruises littering his body instead.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted with a pair of arms hugging him from behind.

"I love you Torao, and you're mine."

Law shivered at the other boy's words. He wish that he could escape from this hell.


End file.
